


Did You Ever Love Me?

by SoCloseSoFarAway



Category: WWE
Genre: Angst, Feels, I'm Sorry, M/M, but it does, there is no reason for this to exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoCloseSoFarAway/pseuds/SoCloseSoFarAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just wanted to talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Ever Love Me?

"Hey baby. I miss you," Dean ran a shakey hand through his hair. "I haven't talked to you in awhile." 

It wasn't a lie. Despite being married, Seth and Dean rarely talked anymore. Dean continued, "How're you?"

Seth's reply was faint; his voice barely audible, _Why?_

Licking his lips anxiously, Dean stared at his hands. He couldn't force himself to look at Seth. They hadn't talked in far too long, and Dean didn't think he deserved the pleasure of looking at his husband. "I... wanna make things... better."

There was a long pause this time, Still looking at the ground under his ass, Dean was afraid Seth had left him. But no. That couldn't have happened. After a few minutes passed by in silence, Dean tried again. "Look. I'm sorry. You know me. I can't control.... some things. I just wanna talk, baby."

A few more minutes passed. No response. Dean couldn't hold back his torrent of words now. "Seth. Stop ignoring me. We need each other. You said it yourself, when.... when we still talked. You said we needed to talk more and I need to work on my communication skills. You always went on and on about it. Now you're ignoring me. How is that fair?" 

_It's not._

Dean was midrant, but when he heard the faint whisper of his lover's voice, he stopped, jaw slightly agape. 

Dean still didn't think he deserved to look up. 

_It's not fair,_ There was Seth's voice again. Soft, yet loud and clear. 

"Then why are you doing this?" No reply for 10 minutes. Dean resumed his philippic. "You never cared, did you? You always wanted what was best for you. Why did we even get married? Did you even love me, you stupid little fuck? 

"You led me on for 3 fucking years. 3 years I talked to you. 3 years I tried to make you happy. 3 years I thought _you_ made _me_ happy," Dean paused to take a breath, calming down a bit, "Then you started ignoring me.... why? I.... miss you, baby...."

Having said his peace, Dean was still looking at the ground. Seth never spoke back, after that. As a single tear slid down his cheek, Dean looked up at the gravestone in front of him. 

_Seth Rollins_  
 _1986-2014_  
 _Brother, husband, team mate._


End file.
